bleachplatinumheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro Arjan
***Page is prone to massive updates**** Hiro Arjan is one of the strongest Arjan around, Hiro is currently a member of the evil Vizard organization called The Monsuta. Apperance Hiro stands at about 5'11" has red hair weighs around 180lbs...... Personality Hiro is cruel and cold-hearted but not as much as as his brother Loki. Hiro seems to have a chivalrous side unlike his brother and will not fight any female without a very very good reason, Except his former girl friend who he cant stand. He is also cool calm and collected,cocky (to a degree) and overconfident and enjoys taunting the others, making him despised by many. He also has a soft side for his creation C.23 G.34 aka Prodigy who he considered to be his only true friend and is the only person in the world that he trusts and is never his normal cruel personality when shes around even in front of other people. But Hiro's most distinguishing feature is his sarcasm, He is much more mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent than most . He also seems to respect most of his "Allies" to a certain extent. He is also relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, then it is merely instinctual and animalistic, and that it makes the challenger look "not much of a warrior", though Hiro has proven that it is acceptable when it involves vengeance. Background The Academy Arc Hiro Arjan one of the proudest leaders of the remanits of the once great clan was born Into the Arjan clan's main branch in the soul society, and being a main branch Arjan he was respected, not just for being in the main brach bit for being in his clan. The Arjan clan was one of the Noble clans. When Hiro was fifth teen he entered the Shinagami academy and was considered a genius of his time but one of his teacher looked down on him for not being like his brother Loki who was the genius of his clan and had graduated the same year he had entered the academy, though Hiro wasn’t like Loki and wasn’t favored by his father like Loki was but it never stopped Hiro from Achieving greatness on his own. Three Years after Hiro entered the academy he had graduated with his class and was the Top of his class due to Hiro's brother Loki training him to achive shikai and bankai before all the other students. While already having his Shikai and Bankai due to Loki severely training him. The Transformation Arc Hiro applied to join the third division which at the time the Captain was Rōjūrō "Rose" Otoribashi, When Hiro Joined the third division he was instantly given the lieutenant spot due to him already having his bankai and shikai, Hiro and Rose grew to be friends. A few Months passed and Hiro ’s captain Rose gave Hiro a message his brother had left for him which was that he had chosen Hiro to be the one to go on his mission with him to Hueco Mundo, The mission was for them to figure out what was causing the hollow’s Strange behavior. When Hiro and Loki got to Hueco Mundo they quickly grabbed the attention of all the hollows and they started to hack and slash at them, when Hiro and Loki thought that they were done with done with killing the hollows in that area they were proved wrong when two Vasot Lordes approached them and attacked. But while they were being attacked something started to change about them, they started to go thru Hollowfication the same time Rōjūrō and the others were back in the soul society. Hiro and Loki still being 1/ 4th still sane decided to quickly head back to the SS, they decided to go right to the 12th Division's research department to see if anyone could stop it. Luckily for them Kisuke Urahara had arrived their seconds after the brothers had. Kisuke attempted to rid them and the others of their Hollowfication, the process proved unsuccessful, making them hybrids rather than turning them back into Shinigami and they were all sentences to be exterminated as if they were hollows. Though Rose and the others were saved by Yoruichi Hiro and Loki along with 1/3 of their clan that were there all decided to join up with the clan in the human world and once again live united, when Hiro and their clan were in the human world they had found out that the soul society had attacked them and they were all dead. The only survivors were Hiro, Loki and everyone that had escaped the soul society they were lucky to-do so for the soul society had gone to their clan home and also tried to wipe them out. The Vizard Coprs Arc Hiro and Loki’s parents were dead but their siblings were with Loki and Hiro when they decided to leave the Soul Society. Since the day the Soul Society had attacked their clan everyone in the clan grew to hate the Soul Society and would do anything to eradicate the Soul Society.After arriving on earth Hiro's Brother Loki went to gain full hollow control and went on to help Hiro gain full control of his hollow at first he was able to hold it for 10 minutes but with Loki's help he was able to gain full control of his hollow. Hiro and his bother Loki were the founders of the vizard corps an oranization made to be a safe haven for all vizards, the organization was ment to be a neutral organization, but its main goal was to protect their home from any danger, which durring wars they would joing the winning side, even if the winning side was "Evil". After sometime passed Hiro and his brother Loki left the Vizard Corps due to conflict of interest with other members, where Hiro and Loki both wanted to make an allience with the Espada and Demons to try and destroy the Gotei, but Since all the sector Colonel had a vote it turned out that only Hiro and Loki wanted that, so instead of them going ahead with their mission they both decided to leave the Corps and intrusted it to the Colonels to elect their new Leaders. Hiro and Loki then went on their separate paths Hiro spent a lot of his time training and at his underground lab under his house working on Project Prodigy. The Kokuryuteshi Arc Things had changed for Shadin after he left the Vizard Corps he spent 399 years underground leaving nothing that could hint he was still alive. On the 399th year Hiro cameout of the underground Brazil and went back to Japan and decided to join the Kokuryuteshi, Hiro stayed there for a while and was enjoyign it too but he decided that they were taking too much time away from his expirents so he decided to leave, but he left on good turms with them. Present Day To be added